Prologue
by DarkIthil
Summary: They won the war... It is not surprising since there could be considered a winner in every war unless absolutely everyone dies. So, who were “they”?


This is a prologue to the one-shots I have in mind, explaining a bit AU-ish situation.

**Summary:** They won the war… It is not surprising since there could be considered a winner in every war unless absolutely everyone dies. So, who were "they"?

No pairings.

**Declaimer:** Me no own Bleach nor its characters.

**--Prologue--**

They won the war… It is not surprising since there could be considered a winner in every war unless absolutely everyone dies. And actually because of the threat of absolutely everyone dying the aforementioned "they" were nobody else but the combined forces of Shinigami, several Arrancar and Vizard.

The question of why actually these Arrancar rebelled against Aizen is answered very simply: who in their right mind or not could stand the self-proclaimed God with annoying superiority, even more annoying strand of hair draped over his eyes and even more annoying (if that was even possible) patronizing all-knowing smirk, not to mention the so-called God was about to destroy everyone and everything just because he felt the necessity. And though Aizen gave them more power and they were grateful for it (some more than the others) the Arrancar had no deatn wish so it was not surprising at all they decided not to obey him.

The shocking fact was that it was Ulquiorra Schiffer first calmly proclaiming to Aizen he was rebelling which worked as a catalysis for the others to follow. Of course Aizen still had Hōgyoku and could created new Espada and Números, but as the Hōgyoku wasn't completely awaken and was weakened every time it was used the Arrancar turned out to be less intelligent and more downright crazy ("if that was even possible" though Ulquiorra darkly looking at Nnoitra and Szayel Aporro Granz).

The sheer quantity of the enemy forced not only the Soul Reapers and rebelling Arrancar proclaim temporary truth, but amazingly to lessen the animosity between the former Espada members even to extend, dare it be written, of some strange comradeship.

Fierce battles were held, sacrifices were made, Shinigami, Vizard and Arrancar on both sides died. The result? – they won the war.

Being guided by the principle 'better the devil you know than the devil you don't' the Soul Reapers didn't start the new round of war against the Arrancar who fought with them against Aizen, but it was perhaps the indication of the fact they couldn't afford to sacrifice more lives trying to defeat the former Espada.

So the hatchet was buried deeper provided the Arrancar weren't attacking souls in the real world (the thought of consuming ordinary weak human souls made Grimmjow indignantly snarl) and were under supervision of Shinigami.

Hueco Mundo was a wreck – Las Noches was mostly in ruins, lower Menos and hollows were running free causing even more chaos. Some of the ex-Espada being hit by nostalgia (or having craziness relapse, whichever you prefer) returned to the hollow world, but not all... Far from all...

-

Being here is much more fun, mused Grimmjow. After all what more would a normal Arrancar need? – _Normal, since when?_ – _His inner voice interjected, _not that Grimmjow actually paid attention to such unnecessary things like common sense.

Anyway, occasions of hollows running away from Hueco Mundo in mindless spree were quite often, and he could have occasional battles pursuing them side by side with Soul Reapers, often having the hunt ending fighting the aforementioned Shinigami (nothing too drastic, not to death, unless he wanted the pompous tight ass bastard, Ulquiorra, blow a hole in him for disrupting the shaky truth between two sides).

Here everything was in dynamics; the best example was having not only the stupid never changing crescent moon, but actually some other sources of light in the sky. And after receiving a gigai from Kisuke Urahara his abilities in having fun increased almost endlessly (though it was still rather difficult to calm down after downright unnerving meeting with the man, not to mention even more scaring fact that Urahara and Ulquiorra seemed to form a mutual understanding very easily – Ulquiorra was interested in all the inventions the shopkeeper made while Urahara was testing the limits of patience of the former Espada and searching of what could provoke him. Grimmjow's bewilderment rose to unbelievable height when he understood the ex-4th was having – _OMG!_ – fun and enjoying the squabbles!).

So, yeah – grinned Grimmjow – it was worth staying in the human world for a while longer.

--

**A. Notes: **

▪Why were Nnoitra and Szayel Aporro Granz alive? Well, while reading the manga there were several characters that I was sure were going to die (like Kenpachi after fighting Ichigo) and didn't, so it's not so unbelievable. And besides they are too fun and insane to let them die XD.

▪Why Ulquiorra was the first to go against Aizen? – I know a lot of you probably think of him as of "I'll follow Aizen till death" but I always considered him as "I'll follow Aizen as long as there is a reason", plus IMO he doesn't fear death per se, and doesn't freak out (and besides the author adores him and Grimmjow ) – it was reasoning enough for the author.

▪And I am not sure what to do about Gin – he is a very questionable character and I can't figure out whether I strongly like or equally strongly dislike him. I'm actually 50 certain somehow his true loyalties lie not with Aizen.

**Random lamenting thought:** why the hell do they spell Ulquiorra like that?? I mean I almost broke my tongue trying to pronounce the name at first, only to hear it actually sounds completely different!! So you have no "L" sound in Japanese, big deal, but do not spell it like you do!


End file.
